dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Masenko
or & or & or & or & |class=Energy Wave |similar='Explosive Madan Galick Gun High-Pressure Energy Wave Kamehameha Light Grenade Lozenges Blast Makosen Super Goten Strike Masendan Psychic Attack' }} is an Energy Wave used primarily by Gohan, but it was either taught by or taken from Piccolo. Overview The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. Usage Piccolo uses this attack for the first time when, as a child, he blasts away Tai's dog who was pursuing him, thereby discovering some of his power.Dragon Ball episode 124, "Temple Above the Clouds" Gohan uses this attack for the first time in response to Nappa killing Piccolo, to no avail.Dragon Ball Z episode 28, "Goku's Arrival" He then uses it many times throughout the Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu, and Frieza Sagas. Piccolo uses the technique against Frieza, to no effect. Piccolo also uses it against Cell when helping Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha, shouting "Masenko HA" while firing it.Dragon Ball Z episode 191, "Save the World" In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Gohan uses Masenko beams to dispatch the Spice Boys. Gohan also uses the Masenko in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, and combined with Future Trunks' Masenko in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. During the Z Fighters' battle with 1,000 soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Gohan uses a Masenko to knock down several soldiers. In Dragon Ball Super, Future Trunks uses the Masenko against Goku Black. Gohan's daughter Pan uses the Masenko in Dragon Ball GT. While possessed by Baby, Gohan uses a Masenko, colored pink due to Baby, against Vegeta.Dragon Ball GT episode 27, "The Attack on Vegeta" Warrior-type Namekians can use the Masenko in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. They learn this skill at level 10, and the Charged Masenko variation at level 18. Variations There are many variations of the Masenko: *'Guided Masenko': Gohan fires an upgraded form of the Masenko that follows enemies. A Super Attack used by Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. *'Combined Masenko': Gohan and Future Trunks merge their separate Masenko attacks into a large, more powerful Masenko wave. *'Double Masenko': In this variation, Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of both his hands, pointed at his left and right sides. *'Explosive Madan': Adult Gohan fires a burst-like, short-ranged version of the Masenko. **'Super Explosive Madan': A more powerful version of the Explosive Madan that is used by Super Saiyan 2 Adult Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Full Power Masenko': Gohan fires an energy beam with a large ball at the end. *'Gekiretsu Madan': A rapid-fired version of the Masenko used by Gohan. *'Hyper Masenko': A more powerful one-handed version of the Masenko used by Future Gohan as a Super Saiyan. *'Super Masenko': A more powerful version of the Masenko used by Gohan for the final Energy Clash against Hatchiyack. **'Limit Breaker Masenko': The upgraded form of the Super Masenko. Gohan surpasses conventional limits for a decisive, one-hit Super Attack. Used by Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. *'Ultimate Masenko': The most powerful version of the normal Masenko. *'Multiple Masenko': A double finger beam version of the Masenko shot from both index fingers. *'Masenko Beam Cannon': A combination of the Full Power Masenko and Full Power Special Beam Cannon that appears as a special move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances The Masenko and its variations appear in various Dragon Ball video games usually as one of Gohan's signature techniques, though they are occasionally used by other characters such as Future Trunks and the Future Warrior. *''Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ '' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, it is Future Gohan's Blast 2 in his base form. In Supersonic Warriors 2, it is called Demon Flash in the game's Super Attack screen. In Xenoverse, the Masenko is a Super Skill used by Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, and Adult Gohan. The Future Warrior can obtain this skill as a reward in Parallel Quest 09: "Saiyan Pride". In the game, pressing the control stick away from the opponent at the same time the move is performed will cause the user to perform a back jump before firing it allowing them to gain some distance from the opponent before attacking. In Xenoverse 2 the Masenko is a Super Skill used by Gohan (Kid, Teen, & Adult). The Future Warrior can learn this skill by completing School Quest: Lesson 2 of Kid Gohan's Training. If the Control Stick is held opposite the direction the character is facing, the blast will be fired while jumping backwards. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, the Masenko is one of Gohan's default Super Attacks learning it along with Ki Control and Flight from Piccolo after completing his survival training. It can be leveled up two times (Lv. 1 to Lv. 3). Additionally Super Masenko appears as an upgraded form of Masenko that has enhanced damage. Gohan can also learn a new upgraded variant of Masenko called Guided Masenko which follows enemies. Finally their is a new upgraded form of Super Masenko called Limit Breaker Masenko which is Gohan's strongest Masenko variant in the game as it surpasses conventional limits delivering a decisive, one hit Super Attack. Character meaning *魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil / devil *閃 (Sen) = Flash *光 (Kō) = Light *閃光 (Senkō) = A flash of light / glint Trivia *In the various dubs of the series, the technique is incorrectly named several times. **In the Ocean dub of the series, the technique was incorrectly called the Kamehameha, while in Ocean Dub of the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, it was called "Power Beam". **Gohan says "Kamehameha" in the Japanese version too during the fight with Vegeta, this error is actually an error made by Toei Animation and this caused confusion between various dubs. **The kamikaze ghost attack used by Super Buu used the Masenko against Vegito but said Galick Gun instead in the Funimation dub. In the Ocean Group dubs, the move was called "Magic Flash". **In the AB Groupe dub of Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, the move is called "Magic Beam". Gallery References de:Masenko pt-br:Masenko es:Masenko Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves